


【EC】(ABO)被惩罚的祭司

by youtan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtan/pseuds/youtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles是侍奉神祗的祭司，私盗圣物被Magneto捉住并审问</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 被惩罚的祭司（上）

Charles向着圣物默默祝祷，他知道，他即将犯下一桩不可饶恕的罪行，恐惧盘桓在他心头，却无法动摇他的意志。他必须救那个人！成功之后，他会重新回到这里，向他侍奉的神祗忏悔所有罪孽，接受最严厉的审判与惩罚，他愿意为此付出任何的代价！

他的口中诵念出古拙的咒文，被虔诚供奉的圣物周围的光晕逐渐消散，让它看起来不过是一块雕刻着图腾的普通顽石。Charles向它伸出了手，指尖将要碰到的时候，他仰头看了看不远处的神像——他侍奉的主人，守护着吉诺莎的Mageto，正冷眼俯视着这一切。

Charles的指尖在轻轻地颤抖，自从年末祭典上见过许久未降临吉诺莎的Magneto的真容，Charles就无可抑制地对自己所侍奉的神祗产生了倾慕之情。他愿意臣服在他脚下，献祭出自己的一切。但他接下来要做的事情，却是在欺瞒和背叛他所敬奉的神明。

“主人，对不起……”Charles低声呢喃了一句，最终下定了决心。当他的手即将碰触到圣物的一瞬，整个人却被一股力量卷起来摔到了地上。

“你知道自己在做什么吗？祭司。”低沉的声音从王座的方向传来。

石壁上安放的火把被逐一点亮，驱散了神殿深夜里的幽暗。身着铠甲的神祗在帷幔后空置的王座上现身。不知何时出现的黑袍祭司已把Charles押到阶前。侍神的祭司有两种，着白袍的是人间的Omega，聪慧、美丽，职责是侍奉和取悦神祗；黑袍祭司则是神界的alpha，冷酷勇武，司刑护法、负责守卫与征伐。

“私盗圣物，当受怎样的惩罚，我的Omega祭司？”神祗隔着薄纱的帷帐，责问跪在他面前的祭司。

“会被放逐到刑狱。”Charles低声说。那是惩罚犯下重罪的Omega祭司的地方，由残忍而淫邪的恶神Shaw掌管。Charles曾经在一卷古老的卷轴中看到过刑狱中惩罚Omega罪囚的诸多酷刑，那些羞耻而残酷的古怪的刑具和受刑的Omega痛苦的脸庞，都让他感到毛骨悚然。

“既然知道，为何还要明知故犯？”低沉的声音、严厉地责问。

“我是为了救人……”Charles垂着头轻声回答。

“救人？”低沉庄重的声音中似乎多了一丝嘲弄，“到底是哪一个Alpha，让你甘愿背叛主人、犯下大错，也要救他？”冰冷的语气中，带着明显的杀机。

“说！“看到跪在眼前的的Omega垂首不语，神祗继续严厉地逼问。

“主人，”Charles朝着王座叩首，眼中泛着泪光，“一切都是我的错，我愿意接受任何的惩罚，只求您能仁慈地宽恕其他无关的人。”Charles低声祈求，神祗的迁怒让Charles不敢吐露真相。他选择，一个人来承受神祗所有的愤怒。

“很好！”Charles的袒护无疑让神祗更加恼怒，对于胆敢引诱他的祭司背叛与堕落的Alpha，Magneto更坚定了要杀之后快的决心，“我想，我需要用一些特别的方法，才能从我的祭司口中，问出答案。”

 

~ ~ ~

 

黑袍祭司剥去了Charles身上的白袍，又除下了所有剩余的衣物。Charles赤裸着身子跪在神殿柔软的地毯上，羞得满脸通红。黑袍祭司扣住他的下巴，迫他抬起头来，将一杯鲜红的浆液，灌入他的口中。液体顺着咽喉流下，灼热的感觉开始在身体里蔓延开来。Charles知道，这是催情的药物。发情的Omega身体会变得异常敏感，任何的拷问都会变得更加难熬，欲望是惩罚和折磨Omega最好的刑具。Charles乖顺地喝下了神祗赐下的浆液，并在勃颈上的腺体被轻轻揉按以催发药效时发出了轻声的呻吟。

他们用铁链把Charles吊缚起来，忽然的失重和身体被打开的羞耻都让Omega不安地轻轻颤动。

“用刑。”帷帐后的magneto冷冷地说。

黑袍祭司细长的软鞭精准地抽在了Charles的左边乳尖上，被缚的Omega发出了一声短促的尖叫，不是惨烈的剧痛，而是宛如被蜜蜂蜇在了胸前最娇弱敏感的地方，尖锐的刺痛伴随着麻痒，顺着乳尖，蔓延到全身。用刑的祭司给了Charles充分体验这苦楚夹杂着难以启齿的快感的时间，等Charles稍微缓过气来，鞭梢再次准确地凌虐了他右边的乳尖。黑袍祭司的鞭子抽打地很慢，这样磨人的刑罚仿佛没有尽头，被缚的Omega无助地轻轻扭动着柔软的腰肢，裹缠在他身上的铁链被震颤地轻轻作响。

方才他侍奉的神祗赐下的催情药似乎慢慢地开始起了作用，Charles惊恐又羞耻地感受到本不应该在这些天到来的情热开始在体内暗暗滋长。苦楚的哀鸣逐渐变了声调，他不自觉地主动挺起了胸膛，来迎合软鞭的责打，那施与疼痛的刑具折磨他可怜的乳尖的同时，能稍微舒缓他前胸逐渐汹涌的酸胀。

刑罚和拷问还在继续，Charles的乳尖颤巍巍地挺立着，又红又肿。用刑的祭司对力道的控制精准苛刻，没有破皮流血，但受刑的Omega的乳头变得异常敏感娇弱。鞭梢上的毛刺浅浅地扎进因肿胀而微微张开的乳眼，又迅速抽离，惹来Charles一阵微微的战栗，一股热流仿佛慢慢在下体囤积。冰冷的铁链深深嵌入臀缝，恶意地摩擦着他敏感的穴口，羞耻的情液顺着脚镣上的铁链缓缓滴下，落在下面燃烧着的火盆中劈啪作响。

Charles无助地反握住吊缚的铁链，听到自己分不清是苦楚还是快乐的哼叫声在寂静的神殿里回荡，羞得堕下泪来。快感堆积地越来越多，Charles明显能感觉到自己的下体已经挺立起来了。Charles开始无助地扭动起身躯，情欲凌迟地他无法解脱，而那缓慢又算不上过于疼痛的鞭打更是火上浇油，他甚至觉得所谓对Omega怜惜的力度其实是一种变相的惩罚，这一刻他渴望被粗暴地对待。

“停！”Magneto开口，残酷的命令。Charles仿佛在即将解脱的刹那坠入深渊。铁链缓缓降下，Charles无力地跪伏在地上。

“这样敏感淫荡的身体……”Magneto唇角勾起一丝冷笑，“你还是处子之身么，祭司？”

~ ~ ~

Charles被绑在冰冷的祭台上，铁链将他的四肢拉开，神祗要验看祭司的贞洁。石板已经被打磨地光滑圆润，并不会擦痛他的皮肤，但冰冷的凉意，仍旧透过后背传到心口。Charles不安地扭动着身体，担心自己将会被残酷对待。

黑袍祭司把一头黑豹牵引到祭坛上，Charles幽蓝的瞳孔因为惊惧而猛烈地收缩了一下。他所敬奉的神祗坐在王座上俯视着他，犹如查验一个即将被享用的祭品。凶兽围着Charles逡巡了一周，半眯着绿色的眼睛打量着被缚的Omega，仿佛即将狩猎一头待宰的羔羊。

“开始吧。”Magneto冷冷的命令。

黑袍祭司用柔软的丝巾蒙住了Charles的眼睛，视觉被剥夺加剧了Omega的不安，他手脚冰凉，却尽量控制住自己，不让身体颤抖地太过厉害。

脚心忽然传来湿软滑腻的触感，粗硬的舌苔摩擦过细嫩的皮肤，Charles发出了一声浅浅的呻吟。凶兽正在舔弄Omega白嫩的脚底，舌尖仔细地划过每一道趾缝并恶意逗弄着圆润的脚趾。足底敏感的神经将蚀骨的酥痒传到头皮，情欲在血液中躁动苏醒。后穴灼热的液体缓缓流向冰凉的祭台，Omega绷直了脚尖做着微弱而徒劳的抵抗，他为这屈辱的仪式带来难以启齿的刺激而感到羞愧。

黑袍祭司将Charles的腰臀托高，并命令他张开双腿。凶兽的舌头沿着Omega大腿的内侧舔舐过来，在Charles的会阴稍做流连，就顺着他敏感的臀缝一点点地向后穴缓缓移动。不要……Charles摇着头吐出破碎的求饶，被凶兽埋首在股间舔弄下体的羞耻让他无地自容。凶兽的舌尖挤进了Charles温软的后穴，舒展开的舌面缓慢地舔舐过里面每一条褶皱，Omega紧紧地抓住镣铐上的铁链，弓起身子哭泣呻吟。Charles最终射了出来，在黑豹的舌头裹挟住他已硬挺的性器上下摩挲之后。凶兽吞下了Omega的全部精液，然后又在他脖颈上的腺体周围使劲地嗅了嗅。才缓缓地离开了。

黑袍祭司解下了他的眼罩，Charles的睫毛已被泪水打湿。高潮过后，Omega躺在祭台上无力地轻轻喘息，脸上泛着淡淡的红晕，惹人怜惜。

“看来，你没有说谎。”Magneto嘴角勾起一丝意味不明地浅笑。Charles听过失贞的祭司被神兽咬断脖子处刑的传闻。

“我再给你一个机会，”Magneto似乎心情不错，“说出让你犯下这样罪行的Alpha的名字，我会惩罚他，饶恕你。”

“不……”Charles在意识到自己忤逆神祗之前，这句话已脱口而出。Magneto的脸色果然阴沉了下来。

“主人，”Charles眼中蓄满了委屈和不安的泪水，他再次颤声祈求，“私盗圣物的人是我，与他人无关，请您惩罚我一个人……”

~ ~ ~

两个黑袍祭司把扶着他坐了起来，Charles看到他们要给他穿上的东西时，羞地垂下了头。哀求并不能令已经震怒的神祗软下心来，反抗亦是徒劳。Charles默默地闭了眼，任由他们在自己身上动作。皮质的项圈环在他雪白纤细的脖颈上慢慢收紧，无力的双手被反绑在了背后。黑袍祭司无情地收紧了后背的束带，Charles本能地挺起胸膛，他们捉起他的乳尖，将带着细密锯齿的乳夹慢慢卡上Charles已经红肿地很厉害的乳首上，看着它们逐渐合拢紧紧地嗫咬住Omega乳尖，黑袍祭司用手指轻轻拨弄乳夹上坠下的小铃铛，在清脆的的声响中，满意地收获了Omega无助的颤抖与柔软的哀吟。黑袍祭司轻轻揉捏着Omega的下体，Charles的性器难受地肿胀起来，当欲望即将喷薄而出时，冰冷的金属细棍沿着张开的马眼小心翼翼地推入，Charles难受委屈地啜泣起来。

Charles被推倒趴跪在祭台上，Omega饱受蹂躏的乳尖承受着身体大半的重量在石台上被摩擦拉扯。黑袍祭司分开了Charles的双腿，一个雕着立体图腾的金属柱状物轻轻地抵上了他的后穴的入口。将会被侵入和贯穿的恐惧让Charles浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来。黑袍祭司轻轻拍打着Omega圆润紧实的臀瓣命令他放松，Charles含着泪水轻轻地摇了摇头，低声地哀求起来。

“说出那个男人的名字，我就让这一切停止。”Magneto冰冷的声音传来。

拍打停止了，似乎等待着Omega的回答。

“不……”，Charles握紧了拳头，轻轻地摇了摇头。

“继续！”冷酷的语调，听不出喜怒。

Charles雪白的臀瓣很快被拍打成了淡淡的粉红，轻微的红肿让皮肤变的更加敏感。但他依旧倔强地紧绷着肌肉，抵抗着金属异物在穴口的浅戳逗弄。黑袍祭司停止了手上的动作，将探入了一点的金属异物从他的后穴慢慢抽离。Charles轻轻地舒了一口气，在他自以为或许逃过一劫的时候，一根两指粗的软毛棒推入了他柔软的后穴。黑袍祭司缓慢地转动着木质的手柄，极有耐心让细密的软毛仔细地刷过Omega十分敏感娇弱的内壁，有效的扩张、忤逆的惩罚。过分的酥痒与微妙的刺痛从身体内部爆发开来，祭台上的Omega挣扎起来，却被牢牢地钳制住，只能不甘地小幅度扭动着身子。Charles的吟叫逐渐由痛苦变得甜腻，Omega身体的本能和被催发的情热逐渐适应了这样的爱抚，竟不自觉地轻轻夹紧了双腿。

Charles喘息地厉害，他知道自己现在的样子，一定淫荡极了。想到了他倾慕和侍奉的神祗现在正冷眼俯视着他，就委屈地抽噎起来。后穴已经太过湿润，黑袍祭司操纵着手中撩拨Omega的道具在甬道中反复进出，每一下动作都伴随着淫靡的水声。Charles羞得把头埋进了臂弯，但当细密的软毛反复摩擦过内腔的腺体，难耐的麻痒却又逼迫他仰头发出放荡的呻吟。

黑袍祭司抽出了调教Omega的工具，将刚才Charles抗拒的金属柱状物推了进去。被充分扩张的小穴紧紧咬住这冰冷粗硬的异物，来抵挡被过分撩拨之后的空虚。金属异物很快地没入Charles柔软的后穴，黑袍祭司轻轻勾了一下异物末端的细链，引起了Charles小幅度的战栗，链子最终扣在了绑缚着他身体的皮革束带上。

Charles的身子被抱持起来，他们分开了Omega的双腿，把他架上了匍匐在地的黑豹的脊背。不……不要……Charles摇着头轻声哀求，在因胀痛而十分敏感的下体碰触到神兽炽热的皮毛的一刹，被拘束着的Omega浅浅地呻吟扭动起来，乳尖上的铃铛发出淫靡的脆响。兽血过高的温度仿佛烧红的铁块烫烙着Charles的皮肤，大腿内侧最敏感的地方被兽毛无情地反复摩挲，钻心的酥痒催发着体内盘桓的情热，如滚烫的沸油煎熬着他。

黑豹缓缓地站立起来，脊柱到尾椎的骨节慢慢舒展，它们逐渐在背上拱起一个弧度，并沉潜交错地开始律动。Charles呜咽了一声，由于胯下的颠簸，他体内埋入的金属异物似乎被推到了深处，镂刻着图腾的顶端毫无规律地戳弄着他的宫口，每一下碰触迸射的快感都足以冲散他的灵魂。Charles向前伏低，试图逃避来自后穴的顶弄。黑袍祭司扶着Charles直起身子，并命令他夹紧双腿。

“愿意说了么？”Magneto冷冷地问。

Charles咬着嘴唇，轻轻颤抖着身子对抗着即将被情欲催逼出来的呻吟，含泪摇了摇头。

“很好。”magneto危险地眯了一下眼睛，轻轻挥了一下手。

一个祭司牵引着黑豹缓缓前行，重新开始了对忤逆神祗的Omega祭司的惩罚。另外一个随侍在Charles身侧，他手里乌黑锃亮的长鞭如毒蛇在大理石底板上逶迤，他确信随时可以用最精准的力度和刁钻的角度责打在不听话的Omega最娇弱敏感的地方。

胸前的乳铃撞击出绵密的声响，下体的摩擦带来了异样的快感，内腔的腺体被异物挤压刮擦，被缚的Omega仰着雪白的脖颈，妄图能稍微舒缓一点情欲带来的折磨。Charles身上泛起一层薄汗，但即使所有毛孔张开，他似乎也得不到丝毫的解脱。埋入下体的金属柱状物已无法完全堵住后穴满溢的情液，它们顺着他的腿根流了下来，甚至沾湿了黑豹的皮毛。

仿佛荡妇被绑起来示众，Charles觉得羞耻极了，他委屈地啜泣起来，间或夹杂着一两声难耐的呻吟。黑豹行走的十分慵懒，它似乎只专注于最大限度地耸动脊背来折磨被拷问的Omega。Charles不得不夹紧双腿来让上身在颠簸中保持挺直，因为他腰窝和前胸上鲜红的鞭痕已经告诉了他如果不这样做，将会受到怎样的惩罚。

在Charles快要被折磨地昏过去的时候，神兽终于绕着神殿走完了一周，它来到Magneto座下不远的位置，乖顺地趴下。两旁的祭司捉起Charles的手腕，将他从黑豹背上提了下来，又将他押至阶前跪下。黑袍祭司们冰冷的手不甚怜惜地按下他的头，直到他彻底匍匐，额头贴在冰冷的石阶上。

Magneto一挥手，黑袍祭司牵了黑豹，欠身往后退去，很快隐没进神殿廊柱投下的暗影中，消失不见。

神殿里似乎只剩下Magneto和Charles两个人。Charles听到Magneto的靴子踏着走下石阶的声音，他微微战栗，却不敢抬头，依然保持着卑微而臣服的跪姿。

“抬起头来。”神祗冷冷地命令,从匍匐在地的祭司头顶传来。

-TBC-


	2. 被惩罚的祭司（下）

Charles试图履行神祗的命令，但上身过分的紧缚和情热的折磨，都让他有心无力。Magneto用权杖挑起了他的下巴，冷酷又仁慈地帮他完成了这个动作。

美丽圣洁的Omega祭司，现在被装饰成了十分淫靡的模样。眼角的泪滴和轻轻咬住的嘴唇，都让他看起来更加楚楚可怜。

“还是不肯说吗？”Magneto用权杖拨弄着祭司乳夹上垂下的小铃铛。Charles颤抖着身体，委屈地摇了摇头。

“那个Alpha，对你就这样重要吗？”Magneto再次用权杖挑起了Charles的下巴，冷冷地看着他。  
~ ~ ~

神祗除下Charles身上那些羞耻的束缚，只留下金属细棍禁锢着他的欲望。Magneto用更加冷酷的铁链，来捆绑受审的祭司。

“你们什么时候认识的？说！”藤条挥出风声，抽打在Omega圆润挺翘的臀部，折弯又挺直，白皙细嫩的软肉颤抖过后，肿起一道红痕。Charles呜咽了一声，抓住了捆绑的铁链抵挡身体微微痉挛的反应。疼痛的刺激和羞耻的责打，让情欲火上浇油，后穴迅速攀升的麻痒空虚带来的折磨，甚至让疼痛都显得微不足道。

“回话！”Magneto又打下一记，惩罚受审的Omega心不在焉。

“在我小的时候。”Charles轻轻啜泣着回答。

“青梅竹马？”Magneto带着嘲讽的口吻，用藤条贴着Omega臀部的轮廓描摹。

Charles哭着摇了摇头，“不，不是您想的那样。”

“那是什么样？”Magneto用藤条微微挑开了Omega夹紧的双腿，Charles抖得更加厉害了。藤条顶端的轮廓摩挲过洞口敏感的褶皱，然后缓缓探了进去。异物的侵入让Charles惶恐地绷紧了身体，刑具意外地没有深入，只是在穴口极有耐心地挑逗流连。

“我只是……把他当做兄长。”Omega的声音变得和他的身体一样软绵绵的。Magneto没有再用藤条责打他，但这样的逗弄对发情的Omega来说，是更加残酷的刑罚。Charles的后穴紧紧地咬住插进来折磨他的刑具，情液更加汹涌地溢出，让他的下体很快湿得一塌糊涂。

“说出他的名字，我就结束对你的惩罚。”Magneto在Omega耳边轻声诱哄他，同时非常有技巧地让藤条的棱角碾过Omega内壁的敏感点。

Charles哼叫地更加厉害，却一直哭着摇头。

“还敢这样忤逆……”Magneto冷笑一声，“看来是惩罚得不够。”

~ ~ ~

粗重的铁链紧贴着Omega敏感的下体来回摩擦，Magneto操控着它们不紧不慢地折磨着他可怜的罪囚。后穴的情液很快就把链子浸湿，还不停往下滴，湿哒哒的液体落在地上的声响轻微却又淫靡。Omega被命令夹紧双腿，承受着这耻辱的责罚，咬合在一起的铁环反反复复顶过他柔弱的双球再嵌进他敏感的臀缝，冰冷而粗糙的金属用粗暴而简单的方式就这样蹂躏着他，欲火把Charles烧得支离破碎。

Magneto用修长的手指轻柔地摩挲着Charles的已经肿胀不堪性器。前端尚未被取出的金属细棍，被神祗漫不经心地随手拨弄。过于强烈的刺激让Omega仰起了脖颈，发出无助地哀吟。

“只是这样，就受不了了么？”

Magneto侧过头看了一眼已经酥软在他怀里，哭成了泪人的Omega，轻轻弹了一下Charles的性器，扎在里面的细棍缓缓地震颤起来。难以抵挡的麻痒从敏感的性器弹射到全身，急速蹿升的欲望如细流汇到下体，受审的Omega可怜的不被容许释放。Charles绷直了脚背，无助地弓起被紧缚着的身子不住地抽泣。

Magneto并不打算轻易饶过可怜的祭司，Charles圆润可爱的臀瓣被他握在手中，揉捏抚弄。已经抽出的金属柱状物被重新埋入Omega的后穴，Magneto毫不费力地把它熔铸成手指的形状，在Charles的敏感湿润的后穴灵活地翻搅戳弄。

“看着镜子。”Magneto无情地命令。

透过迷蒙地双眼，Charles看到了镜中自己现在淫荡羞耻的模样。被倾慕的神祗这样惩罚着身体，Charles更加伤心委屈地啜泣起来。

“为何不知自爱，要让自己受这样的折磨？”Magneto训诫着他的祭司，操控着金属手指，捏住后穴里的腺体，无情地捻弄。

“不要……求您……”Omega发出含糊而破碎的呻吟，可怜地祈求着神祗的垂悯。极其敏感的内腺被不经意地摩擦，都足以让Omega轻而易举地被情欲湮灭，这样刻意的玩弄更加令Charles无法承受。体内汹涌翻腾的情热找不到宣泄的出口，融在血液里，化成了噬骨的酥痒。Charles难受地哭叫起来，他全身烫得厉害，脸颊染上了酒醉一般的坨红。

“还是不肯招吗？”Magneto责问他怀里正在受苦的祭司，同时极有耐心地变换着手法逗弄Omega内壁敏感的腺体。Charles哼叫地十分厉害，胡乱地说着求饶的话。

Magneto松开了捏住Omega內腺蹂躏的手指，Charles能清晰地感受到它们迅速地化作绵绵密密的细沙，Omega得到了暂时喘息的机会，却又十分不安地惧怕着接下来将被施与的刑罚。他侍奉的主人还没有问出想要的答案，冷酷又严厉的神祗不会这样轻易饶过他。

“如果还是这样倔强，待会儿无论你怎样求饶，问不出答案，我都不会停下。”Magneto抚摸着Charles已经被汗水打湿了的头发，轻轻抹去祭司眼角的泪水。

Charles认命地闭上了眼睛，流沙正在他的内壁沿着更深入的方向汇聚，Charles清楚它们将会去向哪里。看着Omega不住颤抖地身体，Magneto轻轻地叹了一口气。

Charles呻吟起来，细碎的流沙熔铸成一个不大不小的金属球，抵住他的宫口慢慢地滚动，细密的颗粒摩挲着那里十分敏感的嫩肉，Omega咬住嘴唇，微微仰头，小幅度地摇动着臀部，双脚在石台上轻轻搓弄。

剧烈的震颤从宫口传来，和性器里埋入的金属细棍前后夹击。Omega拉扯着吊缚他的铁链不住地颤抖。呻吟和呜咽已经不足以宣泄这过分的快感，Omega逐渐拔高了哼叫的声调。Magneto操控着Charles体内的金属变换着频率蹂躏着他体内最敏感的地方，宫口的酥麻折磨地Charles浑身无力，它们就像飘落的羽翼，沿着血管轻轻撩动着Omega的神经，剧烈地酥痒挑逗着炽热又空虚的身体，Charles被折磨地死去活来。

Omega可怜地哀求起来，眼泪像断了线的珠子。虽然冷酷的神祗早已言明，如果不肯招供，拷问将无休无止地进行下去。但无助的祭司仍心存侥幸地祈求，他的主人，能偶尔怜悯他一次。

“受不住了么？”Magneto的拇指抵住了Charles脖颈上的性腺，慢慢按下，再缓缓揉弄。

不……Charles绝望地摇头。他的身子像被火烧一样烫得难受，一波又一波的快感冲击着他的脑部，而难耐的麻痒和空虚却折磨着他的身体，意识逐渐变得模糊，身体微微地痉挛起来。

在Charles觉得他即将崩溃的时候，Magneto缓缓抽出了他前庭的细棍。神祗修长的手指轻柔地抚弄着Omega已经饱胀到麻木的前茎，Charles颤抖着射了出来，情液一波又一波地冲刷在镜子上，又流淌下来。Omega在哭叫和痉挛中昏了过去，头无力地枕在Magneto的肩膀上。

Omega的情欲被推到巅峰时流泻出的精液，让镜中逐渐显现出朦胧的影像，Charles的记忆慢慢呈现出来。Magneto饶有兴致地看着他怀里昏过去的人所经历的种种过往。

“原来是他。”神祗嘴角勾起了一个意味不明的笑容。

~ ~ ~

Charles缓缓地苏醒过来。束缚着身子的铁链被解开，他无力地躺在方才受刑的石台上。欲望的释放让身体没有之前那样滚烫，但依旧烧得难受。后穴的异物已经被取出，但空虚和麻痒仍在盘桓。Charles不自觉地夹紧了双腿轻轻摩擦，恢复了自由的双手难耐地朝下体探去。

“没有得到主人的允许就想碰触自己的身体吗，祭司？”Magneto攫住了Charles打算自渎的双手。Charles羞愧地低下了头，任由神祗用柔软的绸带绑住了手腕。

“还是不愿意自己说出来么？”Magneto看着刚刚苏醒过来，浑身酥软的Omega。Charles错觉他的语气里，竟然有一丝温柔怜惜。

Charles垂泪摇了摇头，没来得及分辨Magneto讯问的措辞上微妙的差别。他再一次拒绝了神祗的要求，他还将继续被折磨，用更加羞耻难熬的方式。

Magneto轻轻地摩挲着Charles的脸颊，“既然不肯说，那就用你的身体，来赎清不愿对主人坦白的罪过。”

~ ~ ~

双眼被丝帕蒙住，无力的身子被神祗抱持着。Magneto修长的手指在Charles的乳晕上轻柔地打着圈，却刻意不去碰触他渴望被安抚的乳尖，任由它们微微肿胀地挺立着。视觉被剥夺让身体变得格外敏感，Omega难受地呜咽起来。

“还疼么？”神祗冰凉的薄唇浅浅地吻啄了Charles被软鞭和乳夹惩罚过的乳首，锯齿的印记已经消散，只是还有些微微的红肿。Charles啜泣着摇了摇头，并在神祗的舌苔仔细地舔过它们，再卷起来轻轻逗弄时发出了羞耻的吟叫。

“环住我的腰。”Magneto在Charles耳边命令，温热的气息吹进他耳鼓，酥麻的快感冲到头皮。Charles听话地用腿环住Magneto劲瘦的腰，这几乎是不需要被命令的本能。之前严厉的拷问和责弄已经让他的后穴泥泞不堪，Charles不自觉地用下体挨蹭着Magneto已经挺立的性器，Omega的本能渴望着Alpha将他填满贯穿，结束这无望的空虚与羞耻的饥渴对他的残酷折磨。

“这样着急吗，我的祭司？”Magneto吻过Charles脖颈上十分敏感的腺体，坏心地调笑。怀里的Omega呻吟了一声，轻轻缩着脖子，红了耳根。

Magneto托高了Charles的腰臀，Omega的头颈微微后仰，他感觉到Magneto用手稍微分开了他的臀瓣，缓缓地把性器抵入他柔软的穴口。尺寸惊人，Charles害羞地想着，既期待又有些害怕。Omega的后穴本能地咬紧了Alpha的性器，贪婪地吮吸，渴望得到更多。

Magneto却似乎并不打算这样仓促地享用怀里这具诱人的身体。他的性器在Charles的穴口浅浅地戳弄，却不愿仁慈地再深入一些，反而开始极有耐心地揉弄起Charles因为情动而变得满涨柔软的胸部。Omega敏感的乳尖被神祗捏在手中，轻柔地捻弄。Charles想要逃避，但Omega的本能却让他挺起胸，迎合Alpha的爱抚。

Magneto在惩罚他，Charles悲哀地想。他的乳尖被漫不经心地拨弄着，每一下指腹上的薄茧划过，都足以让他战栗。后穴被刺激地自然收缩，却因为没有任何东西可以包裹而轻轻痉挛。柔软的穴口被无情地戏弄，过分的酥痒折磨地他难以承受，Charles委屈地啜泣起来。

“想要我怎么样，说出来。”Magneto温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊。

“求你……求你……”Charles产生祈求，却含糊其辞。

“Charles，你还是这样不坦诚。”斥责的语气，“说出来，否则我不会满足你。”

Magneto在Charles身上落下细密的吻，他的舔弄过Charles敏感的耳垂、性腺、锁骨，有力的双手将Omega禁锢在身下。乳尖被Magneto含入口中轻轻撕咬，Charles终于受不了了。

“进入我……求你……”Omega被迫说出了羞耻的请求。

Magneto微笑着亲吻了Omega的额头，挺身将性器一插到底。Charles呜咽了一声，十分奇妙的感受。湿滑的甬道被完全撑开，酸胀却又充实。Magneto开始在Charles的后穴缓慢抽插，性器来回摩擦着敏感的內腺。Omega本能地绞紧了后穴，肠壁炽热的包裹和温软的吮吸都让Alpha十分受用。Charles轻轻地呻吟着，不安分地扭动着屁股，他渴望更多。

Magneto这次没有再为难他，或者说不愿意再为难自己，他更深更快地订入Charles的身体，用性器狠狠地撞击着Omega子宫的入口。Charles哼叫起来，性器的前端开始渗出爱液。Magneto将他的欲望握在手中，在成结之前，Omega将不被允许释放。

”主人……求你……标记我……”Charles眼角的泪滴顺着脸颊滑落下来。被Alpha打上专属的烙印就意味着，一旦被抛弃，得不到Alpha抚慰的身体，将会备受折磨。明知如此，Charles扔悲哀地祈望，他只属于Magneto，他想要尊贵的神祗在他体内成结，无论是本能还是夙愿。

“叫我Erik。”Magneto在已经意乱情迷的Charles耳边呢喃。

已经无暇顾及神祗告诉他自己的名字到底意味着什么，Omega服从Alpha的本能和他对神祗的思慕，都让Charles眷恋地用柔软的声音喊出了Magneto的名字。Alpha将性器捅入了他的子宫，温柔地咬下了他脖颈上的性腺。Alpha的结逐渐胀大，牢牢地锁住了Omega的宫口，精液不断地灌入Charles的子宫——彻底的标记。太多了，Charles轻轻哼叫着承受了神祗精液的浇灌，快感让他的身体微抽搐，在被允许释放之后浅浅地昏了过去。

~ ~ ~

“醒了么？”

是Magneto的声音。Charles慢慢睁开眼，他赤裸着身子被Magneto搂在怀里。他们躺在柔软的大床上，软软的羽被轻柔地覆盖在身上。他的身子已经被清理干净了，只是仍然酸痛地厉害。

被神祗享用了身体的Omega祭司只有两种结局，一种是得到神祗的垂爱，赐予永生，常伴左右。另一种，则是未能取悦神祗，甚至触怒神明，将被罚入刑狱，永世受苦。他让Magneto这样生气，毫无疑问，只会是第二种结局。

“主人，”Charles仰头看着Magneto，眼中蓄满了泪水，“求您念在一夕温存的情分上，仁慈地赐我一死。”他在哀求占有了他的身体的Alpha，能够对他稍有一丝怜悯，不要把他打入刑狱，永世受屈辱的淫刑折磨，生不如死。

Magneto把手覆在Charles柔软的腹部轻轻地摩挲，“你的腹中，现在孕育着神祗的后裔，却想要求死？真是好大的胆子。”神祗轻声斥责却换来祭司难以置信的神情，Magneto惩罚性地扯了扯怀里Omega的乳尖，满意地收获了Charles甜蜜柔软的呻吟。

“而且，昨晚我已经告诉过你了，应该叫我什么？”Magneto揉捏着Charles的乳首，Omega浅浅地呜咽起来。“这样不听话，还想要被惩罚么？”Magneto含住Charles的耳垂轻轻吮吸，怀里的Omega浑身酥软地喘息起来。

“我不敢，主人。”耳垂和乳尖都被神祇把玩着的Omega小声地说。

“好，那我就把去送圣物的Scott召回来。让Logan那头北国蠢狼自生自灭。”Magneto冷冷地说。

Charles惊地直起了身子，“主人，你怎么知道……”他急地眼泪都掉了下来，轻轻地搂住Magneto的腰，把头埋在他的胸膛，低声哀求起来，“求求您，不要为难他。如果您要惩罚，就请您惩罚我……”

“Charles，你要是再为了他让我惩罚你，我就杀了他。”Magneto冷冷地说。虽然镜中的景象让他知道怀里这个美丽又倔强的Omega一心倾慕着他，Logan一直以来只是像兄长一样保护着Charles不再受父兄的欺凌， 但Alpha的独占欲仍让他妒火中烧。他把手覆在Omega的下体，惩罚性地轻轻揉捏起来。

“Charles，回答我。你心里爱的人，是谁？”Erik加重了手上的力道，逼问Charles。

是你，Erik。Charles心理十分清楚，却羞涩地说不出口。

“不肯说吗？那我就带你回神殿，再问一次。”Magneto故意冷冷地说。

“不要……”Charles啜泣起来，“我这样卑微的罪人，又怎么有资格喜欢他呢……”Charles伤心地哭了起来。因为Erik的恐吓，更因为他已经探入自己后穴，恶劣搅弄着的手指。

“那到底是谁？”Erik坏笑着把手指加到了三根，狠狠地按下了Charles的敏感点，缓慢地揉弄。

“唔……求您……不要……”Charles难受地扭动着身子，绷直了脚尖。

“说！”Erik将手指在Charles的后穴屈伸起来。

“是……是我一直侍奉的神祗。”Charles哭着回答。

“说出他的名字，我就放过你。”Erik轻轻拨弄着Charles的乳尖，心情不错。

“Erik……Erik……求你……”Charles喘的厉害。

Magneto终于停止了欺负他可怜的祭司，他轻轻地捧起了Omega的脸，舔去了眼角的泪痕。

“Charles Xavier，我座下任性的祭司。听好我对你的判决。”

Charles想要跪立起来，却被Erik紧紧地圈在怀里。

“我要惩罚你。”Erik明显感受到怀里的Omega的身体在轻轻的颤抖。“罚你承受孕育我的子嗣的苦楚。”他亲吻了Omega发烫的脸颊，“罚你要永远用你的身体来侍奉我，取悦我。”

“Erik……”

“你已经得到了神的垂爱，我赐你永生，长伴我左右。”

-END-


	3. 番外1：私奔的祭司（主狼队）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小队去送圣物一去不返的故事

【EC】被惩罚的祭司 番外1：私奔的祭司（主狼队）

锋利的骨爪抵在咽喉，木板连接的罅隙漏出一丝丝微弱的光线，蜷伏在暗处的人用警觉而敌视的目光看着这个不速之客。

“你就是Logan？”Scott试探着问。“我是Charles的朋友。”他尽量让自己的声音听起来镇静。但屋子里浓重的血腥味令他本能地想要作呕。

“朋友？”沙哑的声音，带着世故的嘲讽。男人没有否认自己的名字，他收起了骨爪，Scott松了一口气，但他显然并不了解这个Alpha的脾气。在Scott反应过来之前，他已经被箍住手腕强行摔到了床上。男人欺身压了上来，粗糙有力的手掐住了他的脖子，冷的像块冰。

“Charles在哪里？为什么他没有来？”Logan用嘶哑的声音冷冷地逼问。

“Charles私盗圣物，被Magneto抓住了。”撒谎显然并非明智的选择，Scott实话实说。

“你们把他怎么样了？”Logan用凶狠掩饰了焦虑，但Scott能感受得到，因为紧紧钳制住他的脖子的手在微微发抖。一滴温热的液体滴在Scott唇边，带着铁锈的味道。

“你在流血。”Scott的语气中带着惊讶，他挣扎着想要爬起来。

“少废话，”Logan按着Scott的肩膀把他摔回床上，“你们到底把Charles怎么样了？”Logan近乎愤怒地低吼。

“他被囚在殿内受审，据说因为一直不肯说出你的名字而触怒神祗，主人对他动了刑。我在殿外，听到Charles哭叫地十分可怜。”提到Charles，忧虑重新在Scott心头蔓延开来。他不知道Magneto到底动用了什么刑罚拷问Charles，但那显然十分难熬，而且Charles的叫声莫名地让人……面红耳赤。

“Charles一心一意地倾慕着他的神主，那个混蛋竟这样对他？”Scott感到掐住他脖子的手因为愤怒而蓦然收紧，几乎让他窒息。

“他现在怎么样了？”Logan把手稍微松开了一些，Scott剧烈地咳了起来。

“我被召入殿内，看到Charles昏倒在了石台上。主人得到了答案就没有再折磨他，但仍然囚禁着他，不知道打算如何惩罚。”Scott不动声色地把手探入前襟，握住了那块Charles为之付出了巨大代价的金属。

“我会把他救出来。”嘶哑的声音带着决绝。Scott感觉到Logan放开了他的手腕，起身离开。

就是现在！Scott握住圣物对着Logan的后颈狠狠地敲下去。骁悍的Alpha就这样在他面前倒了下去。

对不起，我还不想让你就这样愚蠢地去送死。

Scott小心翼翼地跨过了Logan伏在地上的身躯，用火折子点亮了桌上的风灯。

～ ～ ～

借着灯光看清了周围的景况，Scott开始脊背发凉。

刚才他不想Logan去送死的那一击，极有可能变成了送他去死的致命一击。

他不知道眼前的这个男人是怎么撑到这一刻，以及他如何做到在这样的身体状态下，还能用刚才那样的力度和反应速度制住他。

屋子里到处都有Logan的血迹，大概是他跌跌撞撞逃进来时蹭上去的，床单和被褥上尤其触目惊心。Logan的后背交错着狰狞的伤痕，深得见骨，皮肉外翻。像是用锋利的刀刃或是钝重的兵器斫肉剜骨。他有些费力地架起Logan，忽然觉得腰间的布料被滚烫的液体浸湿，白色的长袍染上了猩红的血色。Scott转过头，看见Logan的腹部似乎有一个血洞，已经被棉布堵住勒紧，勉强止血的伤口，因为刚才扑倒的撞击又重新崩裂，冒出汩汩的鲜血。

Scott把Logan小心地放在床上。他终于知道Charles为什么那么执着地要盗取圣物，因为Logan现在的状况的确药石惘及，而这个Alpha刚才一人独往的气魄，也的确值得Charles为他这样做。

Scott托起圣物，颂念出古拙的咒文，这块看起来像陨石一样的金属在空中轻轻漂浮起来。暖黄的光，柔和地倾泻在Logan的身上，他的伤口开始渐渐止血，结起一层薄薄的痂。

Scott触摸着Logan的脉搏，微弱的跳动似乎随时都有可能停止。他的身体依旧冰冷，因为流走了太多血液。终究是来晚了……Scott内心有点悲凉。

“人终有一死，”Logan短暂地清醒过来，“割下我的头颅，交给你的神祗，让他赦免他无辜的祭司。”Logan舒了一口气，换了了一个似乎能让他躺地更舒服的姿势，安然阖目。今日吾躯归故土。

不再受身体控制的Alpha信息素在狭小的空间里爆散，过分浓烈的气味极具压迫感的侵袭过来。Scott觉得他的双腿发软，口干舌燥。Omega的本能让他情不自禁地想要臣服于这样强势骁勇的Alpha，Logan的荷尔蒙也像催化剂一样诱惑着他。Scott感到他的情热正在身体里蠢蠢欲动，而他怀里的躯体正在无法抑制地逐渐冰冷下去。

我要救他！为了Charles。一个天衣无缝的理由。

把金属彻底熔进Logan的身体，让金属治愈的神力变成他自己自愈的能力。Scott很清楚这样做需要付出的代价，但那并不足以让他犹豫。

Scott把圣物放在Logan左边的心口上。锋利的匕首割开了手腕的血脉，鲜红的液体滴在了那块像陨石一般的金属上，祭司吐出了禁忌的咒文。古老的金属被祭司的血液熔铸得通体赤红，灼目地宛如一颗跳动的心脏。高温的炙烤让Logan挣扎起来，但终究没有挣脱祭司咒文的束缚。圣物逐渐融进了Logan的身体，静止的脉搏开始轻微地搏动，Logan睁开眼，双目赤红。

Scott嘴角勾起一个浅浅的笑容——还不够。Logan的体温依旧很低，强行植入的金属被身体顽固地排异。

“抱我！”祭司在Logan耳边低语。十分诱人的蛊惑，Logan几乎是出于本能地就把他压到身下。

“进入我。”祭司说出了第二道指令。Logan的性器摩挲着他的下体，Scott沙哑的声音染上了暧昧的情欲。

“你疯了？”理智博弈本能的片刻胜利，Logan努力地控制着自己的身体，他很清楚失贞对一个Omega祭司来说意味着什么。

“否则你会死。”Scott平静地说，“只有我们融为一体，我才能控制那块金属彻底熔进你的身体。”

“你会后悔的。”Logan嘶哑的嗓音中带着苦涩。

“叫我Scott。”祭司吻住了Logan干裂的嘴唇，他尝到了血的余味，或许他没有去过的北国雪原，也和这种感觉一样的狂野。

Logan粗糙的手指推入祭司的后穴小心的扩张，Scott的喘息变得沉重。

“来不及了，进来！”Scott咬牙说。

异物梗在胸口的钝痛验证了Scott的话，但出于一个Alpha的责任，Logan仍咬着牙提醒身下的Omega：“你会受伤的……Scott。”他迟疑了一下，还是生涩地喊出了身下人的名字，这样或许能让他们显得不是这样疏离。

“我受得了，进来。”Scott的手掌覆在Logan的胸口，他催促他，因为他不知道自己还可以掌控这块金属多久。

Logan十分小心地将性器插入Scott的后穴，他听到了身下人吸气的声音。虽然没有撕裂，但不够充分的扩张和润滑仍然令初经人事的Scott感到疼痛。

“Logan，用你的本事，早点让我高潮。”Scott恶狠狠地说，带着一点疼痛触发的恼怒。身体的结合，让他与圣物的联结产生了微妙的变化，他对它的掌控似乎增强了一些。

“永远不要命令你的Alpha，Scott。”Logan亲吻了Scott的脸颊，小心地试探着，在Scott的后穴开始慢慢挺动。虽然相比之前做爱时一贯粗豪放纵的风格，Logan已经算是温柔到接近手足无措，但Scott仍然疼地脸色发白，并且随着每一次的律动都发出了抽气的声音。

“要喝点酒吗？”Logan伸手抹去Scott额头的汗珠，伸手拔开了酒囊的塞子。

“我还不想因为醉酒而把咒文念错，明天醒过来，发现一头蠢狼的金属雕像正在操我。”

Logan失笑，他第一次见到那么凶的Omega，Scott实在是特别到找不出第二个。

“你就不能弄一弄我的身体吗？”Scott抱怨。他拒绝了Logan的建议之后，这个Alpha居然就这样保持着插入他身体的姿势，仰头喝酒，简直太让人生气了！

“怎么弄？我一向都是直入正题。”Logan的坦诚让人气结，“那些不行的Alpha，才会总是搞那些见鬼的花样。”

Scott简直气得发抖，一个连前戏都不会的Alpha还好意思号称“浪遍北疆”。

在Scott下一句更加刻薄的嘲弄吐出口之前，Logan吻住了他的嘴唇。除了淡淡的血腥味，还多了点烈酒的辛辣。Logan开始亲吻他敏感的耳后和脖颈，粗糙的手缓缓揉弄他的前胸。

“我不介意为了你，尝试以前从来不会去做的事情。”Logan在Scott耳边低语，温热的气息喷在他的脖子上，有点痒。

“是吗？”Scott的胸口开始剧烈的起伏，他用手指摩挲着Logan的左胸，感受着金属在里面的变化，“你的前戏……简直烂透了？”

Scott的抱怨很快就被一声低沉的呻吟取代，Logan含住了他右边的乳头吮吸了一下，巨大的刺激从前胸蔓延开来，祭司稍微弓起了身子，后穴分泌出更多的爱液。Logan显然也感受到了Scott身体的变化，他开始用舌头摩擦和逗弄祭司敏感的乳尖，偶尔伴随着轻轻的撕咬和吮吸。Scott显然喜欢被这样碰触。

“现在呢？”Logan用粗糙的指腹揉弄着祭司已经挺立起来的乳头，笑得有点得意。

“稍微有那么点像样了。”Scott在喘息的间歇仍不忘嘲弄压在他身上的Alpha，然后在下一秒被Logan的性器摩擦过内腔的腺体时吐出了一声破碎的呻吟。前胸的挑逗让Scott后穴变得温暖湿润，Logan终于可以稍微自如地动作，那才是他擅长驰骋的疆场。

“这样结实的肌肉，在Omega里十分少见。”Logan赞叹，“我以为Omega都会像Charles那样。”

“你不要告诉我你揉过Charles的胸，”Scott喘息了一声，“Magneto一定会用金属插死你！”迟迟未到高潮让Scott感到烦躁，语气也变得凶狠起来。

“别在做爱的时候提其他的Alpha，Scott，”Logan狠狠地顶到了Scott的深处，祭司被他撞出了一声高亢的呻吟，“尤其是你们那个糟烂的神祗。”

Logan发出了沉闷的低吼，他觉得自己快要到了。Scott的意识也逐渐变得模糊，腺体被摩擦和宫口被撞击的过分快感，都身体仿佛在深海中浮沉。Scott狠狠地咬了一下自己的嘴唇，强迫自己保持清醒。他的手指依旧贴在Logan的左胸，大部分的金属已经化入Logan的血液和骨骼，大功即将告成，就像他们现在在高潮边缘徘徊的状态。

Logan将性器退出了一些，他不想Scott就这样被标记。

“在我体内……成结！”察觉到了Logan的犹疑和退缩，Scott挺起腰往Alpha的性器上撞，让它重新埋入自己的身体深处。

突然的刺激让Logan几乎射了出来，但他强行忍了下来：“这样你就再也没有退路了，Scott。”

“如果不到这一步……前功尽弃！”Scott的声音颤抖地厉害，情欲的炙烤让他全身烫得吓人。只有最后一小块金属还在Logan心脏上悬浮，只差最后一步！

“给我，Logan！”Omega的本能让他带了一点祈求的语气，Scott左手的指甲深深地掐进了Logan的后背。

“好。”Logan在他耳边低语，然后将性器狠狠地撞进了祭司的子宫，“我爱你，Scott。”他低头小心地吻去Omega被过分的快感刺激出的生理性的眼泪。

Alpha的结在Scott体内逐渐涨大，彻底锁住了他。Logan射在了他的子宫里，Scott痉挛着身体操控着他带来的圣物彻底熔进了Alpha的骨血。

终于成功了……Scott露出了一个笑容，安心地闭上了眼睛，他实在太累了。

～ ～ ～

第一缕清晨的光线透过狭小的窗口照在床上，Logan醒了过来。数日以来，他终于睡了一个好觉。没有因为伤口的疼痛失眠，也不再因无法阻止生命流逝而焦虑。这一切拜还在他臂弯里沉睡的Scott所赐。他从没想过自己有一天会被一个Omega拯救。

Logan尝试着伸缩了一下骨爪，它们难以置信地变成了坚硬的金属锋刃，刀口还闪着锐利的冷光。所有伤口奇迹般地彻底愈合，甚至没有留下任何痕迹。反倒是Scott，小麦色的皮肤上，布满了各种青紫的淤伤，还有色气的咬痕。Logan通常不会为自己粗暴的性爱方式感到抱歉，但现在，他却对Scott抱着十分微妙的愧疚之情。Logan现在才注意到他们的处境多么糟糕，床褥已经被揉成了皱巴巴的一团，他和Scott身上都黏糊糊的。被血浸透了的床单硬邦邦的，在混合了他们的各种体液后，散发着糟糕的味道。Scott居然就在这样的地方，背弃了自己的信仰，把自己彻底交给了他。Logan小心翼翼地亲吻了Omega的额头，这意味着浪子的生涯的彻底终结，这将是他此生唯一的伴侣。

Logan托着Scott的头，轻轻地抽出手臂。他要去烧一些热水，等他的Omega醒过来的时候，至少可以帮他擦一擦身子，让他不用那么难受。

早晨的空气带着青草的芳香，Logan都凑近炉子的火星，点燃了一支雪茄。

木屋的门吱呀一声地被缓缓推开。Scott站在了门口。他把自己的头发随意梳理了一下，穿上了祭司的白袍。衣服上满是被用力搓揉过的皱痕，血迹和污渍也让它看起来不再洁白光鲜。  
“为什么不躺下休息？”Logan立刻就着窗台掐灭了雪茄，拦住Scott的腰就想把他抱回床上，虽然那所谓的“床”现在也糟透了。

Scott轻轻地推开他，这样拒绝的动作Logan始料未及。

“我要走了。”Scott淡淡地说。

“去哪里？”Logan几乎是本能地挡在了他的面前。

“回去复命。”Scott拉了拉衣襟，大概是被刻印之后的身体变化，过于敞开的幅度让他觉得有点凉。

“你怎么跟他交代？”Logan皱着眉。

“实话实说。”Scott轻轻耸了耸肩，“圣物已毁，我失去了贞洁。我愿一力承担所有罪责，求他饶恕Charles。”

“你不能去！”Logan抓住Scott的手腕，语气斩钉截铁。他知道失贞对于Omega祭司来说，是重罪。他绝不希望自己的Omega被无情的神祗残忍对待，处以酷刑。

“Logan，你现在就走，”Scott看着他，“回你的北疆，寻求你们的女神Phoenix的庇佑。Magneto对她的凤凰之力颇为忌惮，应该不会再找你的麻烦。”

“我们一起走，”Logan的眼神中带着祈求，“然后我去求Jean出手救Charles。”

“不行，”Scott摇了摇头，“如果我不回去，恐怕Magneto很快就会追过来。”

“我可以保护你！”Logan慢慢地在Scott面前伸出新的钢爪，“你已经让它们变得更加锋利，而且，我的身体有远超常人的自愈能力。”

“可这些都是因为一块金属，Logan，”Scott的笑意带着一点凄凉，“而你忘了，Magneto可以操纵世间的任何金属。以他的脾气，极有可能会把让你活着的这块金属，彻底剥离你的身体。”

“你是我救的，Logan，”Scott脸上扬起一个颇为得意的笑容，“我不能容忍任何人在我面前，再次杀死你。你是我Scott Summers的人。”他轻轻地甩开了Logan的手，没有回头。

“你难道可以容忍你的Alpha是个可以眼睁睁地看你去送死的懦夫吗？”Logan从后面环住了Scott的腰，挽留了他的脚步。

“这是最明智的选择，Logan。”Scott淡淡地说。

“Omega没有命令Alpha的权利，Scott，你是我的人。”Logan打了一声口哨，屋后传来一声嘶鸣，一匹棕红色的骏马跑到了他们面前。

“Scott，我们是伴侣。无论生死，都应该永远在一起。”Logan把Scott扔上了马背，然后迅速地跨坐上去，扯紧了缰绳，“跟我回北疆。”

Logan催马疾驰，他把Scott换了个姿势抱在怀里。他的Omega实在倔强地可怕，安全起见，Logan扯下了Scott的腰带缚住Omega的双手，又把他和自己绑在了一起。

“你会后悔的，Logan。”Scott的声音有些哽咽，冰凉的眼泪滴在Logan手背上。

“绝对不会。”Logan在Omega的耳边低语了一句，夹紧马腹，疾驰而去。

朝阳从地平线上缓缓升起，驱散了清晨的寒凉。希望就在追逐的远方。

-END-


End file.
